


I Think I'm Supposed to Love You

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Kind of fluffy, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, Ymir's on the journey for her love, a little ooc, it's actually funnier than how it sounds i promise, the whole 104th squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: Life is a bitch. Ymir knew it the moment she was doomed to wander as a mindless Titan. She knew it when she parted with her love the last time. She knew it when she went back with Reiner and Bertolt to Marley. Death was supposed to be a sweet release type of deal.But life decided that it wanted to keep torturing Ymir by throwing her back in the loop over and over again, with the rest of her comrades no less. The only thing keeping her from punching Jaeger and Kirschtein in the face was a cute petite blonde with a hell of a headbutt. She couldn't figure out how someone so small had such a big presence.Now if only Ymir could remember her.[Hiatus until "But I'm Not a Delinquent" or "Look My Way" is finished.]





	I Think I'm Supposed to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am  
> f u c k  
> b u t  
> e n j o y  
> also the title is gonna change but idk what to change it to, leave suggestions  
> I haven't slept in three days

For Jean, it was Marco. 

Hell, we all knew why. Even though Jean would always say there wasn’t anything going on between them in our trainee days, why else would it have been Marco? Marco, the sweetest out of all of the cadets. Marco, the boy who stuck by Jean and reprimanded him til the very end. Marco, the boy who died in our first mission to Trost. We all knew there was something more between them when Jean broke down sobbing in the middle of Walmart when he saw that freckled saint buying a bike tire. 

For Reiner, Bertolt. 

Again, this one was a no brainer. Those goofballs were always together. Together when they were training to kill country upon country. Together when they first set out to our tiny island in order to fuck us all over. Together when they directly and indirectly killed so many loved ones, together when they tried taking our suicidal bastard, together until Armin decided that Bertolt looked mighty tasty. It was quite the experience watching this buff macho dude cry like a baby when he saw a familiar sweaty face at a basketball game in high school. 

For Eren, it was Armin and Mikasa. 

Eren Jaeger, the boy whose selfishness came with him even in the next life. It’s kind of funny if you think back on it. Those three were inseparable, it makes sense that they wouldn’t be complete if they all weren’t together. So imagine Mikasa’s surprise one day as this brown haired kid she has never met before comes barreling at her, screaming at the top of his lungs, “Armin Arlert!”. Imagine Eren’s surprise when he finds out that this girl he thought with such certainty was named Armin is actually named Mikasa Ackerman. And imagine both of their surprise when they learned that they both know this person named Armin even though they’ve never met anyone with that name. And when they finally met Armin on their way to their shared self defense class five years later, it was like all of life’s questions had been answered. 

And it continues, so on and so forth. Sasha’s was Connie. They met when they both got kicked out of a buffet for practically demolishing the place. Annie’s had been Eren. Her rivalry with Mikasa over him was still present, thousands of years later. And thousands of years later, it’s still funny to me. 

It was strange, we thought. It was weird how even though we all died thousands of years ago, we came back all at the same time. How life seemed to keep us bringing us back together. Armin theorized that this wasn’t our first reincarnation cycle, and when we looked up all the “Reiner Braun”s and “Eren Jaeger”s and everyone else, filtered out the irrelevant things, we found out he was right. Flashes of past lives came to us from the things we read, snippets of seeing friends in different time periods haunted us. Jean never stops making fun of Eren for sporting a handlebar mustache in the 1800s. And Marco never stops reminding Jean he used to be  _ way _ into the disco fever back when it first started.  

Throughout all of our lives, we remained pretty consistent. It was always the same person who made us remember who we were, the things we went through originally. We always ended up looking more or less the same with a few exceptions. In one cycle, Armin had bright green eyes and Eren had blonde hair. In more than a few, I’ve had different colors scattered in my eyes. Bertolt was only five feet tall in one. 

We always found each other. No matter how far away we were, we always managed to reunite.  We were always the 104th squad at heart. 

But in this life cycle, things have been going wrong. 

Well, not wrong, but _ different _ .

Things aren’t going as they usually do. Armin’s becoming something of a wild child while Eren is trying to calm him down. Bertolt is a lot more confident than he was in any of his past lives. Combined. Jean and Eren are actually getting along, and Annie actually  _ smiles _ . 

Okay, well, I think this is weird. Everyone else agrees that these are actually good things. 

But there is a problem that everyone does agree on. 

I can’t remember who Historia Reiss is. 


End file.
